Ignored
by Intergasm
Summary: Craig broke up with Tweek, but, apparently wants him back. Hints of TweekxKenny. M for a reason.


Craig had been gone for a long time; four months to be exact. Tweek had just started to get over him, even.. sort of. Craig and Tweek used to go out, but, Craig had dumped him for that Marsh boy. He had tried going to school the day after the break up, but ended up seeing the two making out by a locker, and spent the day in the bathroom crying. After said incident, Tweek had stayed home for a week or two, too heartbroken to go to school. He knew he'd see them together there, and he just couldn't handle it. But, as he slowly recovered, and got used to seeing the raven haired couple together- though he didn't necessarily approve, he'd gone back to school.

A month or so had passed, however, and Tweek and Kenny were going out. Not actually boyfriends yet, though. Just checking out each other, so to say. But they were thinking about getting together because they wanted it to become more serious. But, a particular chullo wearing boy decided he didn't like that all too much.

During an ordinary day at school, in the cafeteria, Kenny was telling Tweek about how Kyle and Cartman got into a huge fight, when, suddenly, Kenny stopping talking. Said parka wearing boy glared past Tweek's shoulder, which made Tweek himself turn back and look.

Craig, Tweek's ex, had sat next to him. As if it were nothing. There he was, casually drinking a soda, not even looking at anyone else at the table. Kenny was the first to pipe up.

"What are _you_ doing here, Tucker?" he sneered.

"Uh, eating my lunch. What does it look like I'm doing, asshat?" Craig spat back, screwing the bottle cap back onto it's container.

Tweek was stunned, and somewhat pissed- and Kenny wasn't too thrilled that he'd interrupted their conversation either. He didn't have the right to even come _near_ Tweek, after what he had done to him. It was just rude. And disrespectful. Tweek felt sick. With fear, mostly. What was Craig going to do?

"Yeah, well, you're not welcome here. So shoo." Kenny had practically growled, becoming somewhat frustrated with the others presence.

"It's a free country, dick-wad, I can do what I want."

"G-guys, don't fight. Just -ngh- let him sit here, K-Kenny. He won't m-move, so just ignore -erk- him." Tweek spoke softly, not wanting them to be going at it all lunch period. He wanted to eat in peace. Or well, drink his coffee anyway, he didn't eat much.

"Fine," Kenny mumbled, "I won't start anything if he doesn't."

"Th-thanks Kenny." Tweek perked up, snuggling into Kenny's side. Tweek glanced over at Craig, who was glaring at him. Their eyes looked for a split second, and Tweek jerked his head away to face Kenny. Tweek _really_ wanted Craig to leave. Why did he have to keep staring at him like that? It was making him uneasy. Suddenly, the bell rang. With that, everyone got up and made their way to the exits.

"Well, talk to you after school, Tweekers?" Kenny asked, smiling at the shorted blond.

"Y-yeah -gnh-, see ya, K-Kenny."

Kenny then leaned down, taking Tweek's lips in his own, pulling him into a hug. The kiss was short, and left Tweek leaning in for more, his face flushed. They kissed in school a lot, so it wasn't anything abnormal, but that doesn't mean Tweek didn't get flustered each time. As Kenny left him in the door's opening, Tweek turned around and headed for his next class, hoping not to be late. As he passed the corner, however, he caught a glimpse of a rather pissed Craig. Why was he glaring at him again? Had Craig been watching him? Why should he care if Tweek kissed his almost boyfriend anyway? More questions and paranoid thoughts ran through Tweek's head as he hurried off to class. 'Oh God,' he thought, 'I have class with Craig next! I hope he doesn't keep _staring _at me throughout the period, too!' And with that, he ran into class and slammed himself down in his seat in the back, which, unfortunately enough, was right next to Craig's. The two had been assigned as lap partners this term, sadly enough, so the two of them shared the small lab table.

Just as said boy walked in, the bell rang, and all of the other teens rushed to their seats. Craig, however, slowly walked to his and sat down, a blank expression on his face. As the teacher came in, the chatter subsided. Mr. Garison, who was hired as a high school teacher recently, started lecturing them on rocks or something, though Tweek was too busy fiddling with his shirt to listen. He couldn't stop glancing at Craig. He bit his lip, finally resting his eyes on the raven haired boy, sighing to himself. Craig sitting with them at lunch had really gotten to him. But he didn't know why, and it frustrated him further. Forcing himself to look away, he turned and stared out the window instead.

Tweek jumped abruptly when he felt something on his leg. His knee banged into the bottom of the lab table with a loud "GAH", causing him to groan in pain. Everyone in ignored him-including Mr. Garrison, because Tweek interrupted the class frequently due to his outbursts. Then, he felt it again, and shot his head down, realizing it was Craig's hand. But this time, Craig's hand was rubbing in small circles on his thigh, making its way up further. There was a devilish smirk on the chullo wearing boy's face as he made his way up to Tweek's crotch.

"-ACK- W-what do you think you're doing?" Tweek whispered, panicked.

"Just shut up, Tweek., you don't want the teacher to catch you." Craig snickered, his hand moving in a slow, taunting manner over Tweek's pants now. Tweek dropped his head down onto the the lab table, eliciting a loud thud. He bit his lip, trying to be quiet. Why didn't he just swat Craig's hand away? Why was he such a wimp? He didn't know. All he could do was melt into Craig's touch.

"Cr-Craig, stop it.. -nghhh-.." He pleaded weakly. The other boy just pressed his palm down harder, making Tweek whimper as he practically gnawed off his bottom lip. As Craig casually rubbed Tweek through the denim, making the blond squirm in his seat, panting lightly.

"Pl-please.. ughn.." he whispered out on a moan.

"Please _what,_ Tweek?" Craig asked, pushing particularity hard down on Tweek's groin, making the other boy groan.

"Please.. g-gah, j-just do _something._" Tweek croaked, his face flushing bright crimson. With that, Craig lifted his hand, and Tweek whined at the loss of friction.

"Mr. Garrison, Tweek's feeling sick. I'm gonna take him to the clinic." Without waiting for the teacher to reply, Craig stood up, taking a hold of Tweek's hand, and dragged him out of the room.

"-ngh!- W-where are we going?" The paranoid blond screeched to Craig, who just ignored him. Tweek followed behind him as they made their way into the school's bathroom. Craig locked the door after they both got inside. He slammed the shorted teen up against a near by wall, pushing a knee in between Tweek's legs, causing him to whimper. The dominant boy leaned down, whispering in Tweek's ear.

"How bad do you want it, Tweekie?" He purred, moving back to nip at 'Tweekie's' ear lobe, making him shudder.

"J-just... hurry up." Tweek groaned out, slowly grinding his crotch down on Craig's thigh, trying to relieve himself. Craig flipped him around, so he was facing the wall, and pushed him against the hard surface again. He could feel Craig's beaming smirk behind him.

Leaning in closer to Tweek's ear he spoke, "How long has it been, Tweek, since you were last banged?" Craig whispered behind him, snickering as he slowly worked the others pants down, along with his boxers.

"-Hrk- N-not long," he lied, "Kenny and I-I have been seeing each other for a -ACK- while now.." Actually, he and Kenny hadn't gone as far as blow jobs, and that was just recently. Tweek's last had been Craig. Hearing the taller teen growl behind him, noting that it probably wasn't a good idea to mention his new boyfriend when you're about to get fucked, he felt Craig push him further against the wall.

"So.." he started," You don't need prep, then, right?" Craig spoke huskily, his voice running shivers down Tweek's spine. He couldn't take all the chatter anymore, he just needed release _right now._ Whimpering pitifully, Tweek shook his head, wanting to hurry this along. Craig was such a tease.

The raven haired boy nodded, and Tweek heard a zip go down behind him, and swallowed. It really had been a while, and he didn't know if he could handle it. Just then, he felt something probing at his entrance, and he whined. Again, he could just _feel_ that smirk behind him, fallowed by a soft chuckle. And with that, Craig eased his way inside, which made Tweek slap a hand over his own mouth to silence himself. It hurt like a bitch.

"Hold on, Tweekers.." Craig moaned out, pushing himself deeper into the blond, "Just relax."

Tweek's eyes were watering by the time Craig fully pushed himself inside. Craig had to bite his lip to keep from groaning, Tweek's warmth clenching around him was intoxicating. Breathing deeply for a few moments, Tweek nodded Craig to move. Happy to oblige, the taller of the two pulled out almost completely, only to ram back into the smaller body again. Tweek's whimpers drowned out into moans as Craig took his erection and slowly started to pump his hand with his thrusts. The bathroom filling with the sound of skin slapping against skin, and Tweek being rammed into the wall.

"Cr-Craig..!~" Tweek moaned, warning Craig of his nearing climax, and his tempo sped up. Fallowed by a few more rough thrusts, Tweek clawed letting out a long moan, spilling his seed onto the wall. As Tweek writhed around Craig, Craig kept on thrusting, trying to reach the edge. Arching his back into the blond, he groaned deep, ramming inside him as he rode his climax. He kept thrusting into the sweaty body beneath him, trying to prolong his orgasm. Once finished, he sighed, pulling out of the panting boy.

"Heh.." He said, somewhat breathless, "Good job, Tweek." With that, Craig grabbed a paper towel, wiped himself off and fixed his pants, snorted at Tweek and unlocked the door and left, leaving a sweaty, panting, half naked Tweek leaning against the wall. A few moments later the bell rang, but Tweek was too sore to get up. He winced, trying to shift his uncomfortable position on the floor to at least pull his pants up, only flopping back down in discomfort. Just then, the door swung open, and came rushing in a very, very worried Kenny. Until he saw Tweek- then all that was there was shock.

"Err.. Tweek..?"


End file.
